


Drag You In

by scarletmanuka



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck is a Queen, Drag Queens, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pining Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: Based on the Tumblr Prompt: Somehow Buck ends up getting roped into a drag competition for charity and everyone teases him relentlessly. On the night of the competition everyone and their families are gathered to see Buck in Drag action. They are expecting something half-hazardly put together, so it takes everyone aback when Buck comes out dressed like a full on Dita Von-Teese pinup who blows every other contestant out of the water, towering over them and smiling the brightest. Eddie is all hot and bothered.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 276





	Drag You In

**Author's Note:**

> [Dita Von Teese](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CychPVgUsAE5TnU.jpg)
> 
> [Severo - Stargazing Feat Amelie](https://youtu.be/mzip2e_Z0YQ)

“I had a call from our friends over at the Firefighter Calendar,” Bobby announced as the crew gathered around the table.

“Do they need me to do another Mr April?” Chim asked, flexing his arms like a bodybuilder. 

“Not at this time, no,” Bobby said. “They have another project running to raise funds for charity and they’re looking for volunteers.”

“I’m in,” Buck announced.

Bobby held up a hand. “Hold on a minute, Buck, you don’t even know what -”

“Doesn’t matter, it’s for charity, sign me up,” he insisted, and then elbowed Eddie playfully. “What about you, Eddie? You gonna volunteer?”

“I think I’m gonna let Bobby finish explaining what’s involved first,” Eddie drawled. 

“Come on, man! Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“Sitting behind my nicely cultivated sense of self preservation,” he deadpanned.

Buck rolled his eyes. “It’s for _charity._ It’s not like they’re gonna ask you to donate a kidney.”

“No, it’ll probably just be something really awkward and embarrassing.”

Buck looked to the rest of the team. “Can you believe this guy? Bobby, you’re gonna be doing it, aren’t you?”

Bobby’s cheeks flushed a deep red and he gave a shake of his head. “Ah, no, I think I’m gonna sit this one out, Buck.”

“Wait a minute - you’re _blushing!”_ Buck cried. “What are they asking us to do? A strip show or something?” He then grinned at everyone. “I’m still down for that.”

“Any excuse to get those abs on display,” Hen teased.

Buck bumped his shoulder with Eddie’s again. “Come on, man, no one has better abs than you. You gotta do it.”

“Okay, first of all - I’m a _dad,_ Buck. I’m not going to do a strip tease in front of an audience.”

“So you offer private ones?” Chim asked, waggling his brows.

Eddie flipped him off. “Second, we don’t know what it is yet because you won’t let Bobby explain. Third, maybe I just want to sit back and watch you make a fool of yourself.” His eyes were twinkling as he said it and Buck knew he was simply teasing. 

“Look, it doesn't matter what they want us to do,” Buck protested, “because we’re raising money for a good cause. Sometimes you just have to suck up a little bit of embarrassment, put on your big girl panties, and do what’s needed.”

Bobby stood and clapped Buck on the shoulder. “You already own some big girl panties? Excellent, you’ll need them.” He gave Buck an impish grin. “Buck, you’ve just signed yourself up for the LAFD’s first annual Drag Queen Competition.”

oOoOo

The teasing began immediately. It was good natured, not nasty, but it was relentless. Eddie was impressed with how easily Buck took it in his stride, simply going along with it.

“Hey, Buckley!” Hogan called on a job, holding up the singed and smoking remains of a macrame pot plant holder. “I found you a wig for your performance!”

“Thanks, man, but I’ve already got one sorted.”

During some of their downtime, Chim was flipping through an old magazine when he came across an ad for a cover all foundation that had a small sample attached. He pulled it off and ditched it at Buck’s head. “Here you go, Buckaroo - for your makeup collection.”

Buck just shook his head and threw it back at Chim. “That’s _totally_ the wrong shade for my complexion, dude.”

During a call to evacuate an aged care facility due to a gas leak, they’d had to help a lady out of her room, where every spare inch of space was filled with cheap, tacky jewellery. Hen held up a gaudy diamante necklace and showed it to Buck. “This would look _fabulous_ on you, darling,” she gushed and batted her lashes playfully at him.

“I’m sure they would, but I’m going more for the elegant look, Hen.”

Eddie found that even he wasn't immune and one night after Christopher was asleep and they were watching _Captain America: The Winter Soldier,_ he nudged Buck and said, “Hey, maybe you could ask Barnes for some makeup advice?”

Buck simply laughed. “Nah, that smokey look really doesn't suit me.”

As the event grew nearer, the teasing ramped up, with no one at the Station calling Buck by his name, instead using more and more outrageous stage names for him.

“Hey, Temma Tation, we need that hose over here!”

“Can you pass the salad, Lulu LaBye?”

“Looking good there, Vye Vacious!”

“Thanks for the inspiration, guys, but I’ve got my stage name all sorted,” Buck assured them.

In fact, every single person at the 118 seemed to be making a bigger deal of the situation than Buck. He didn’t seem ashamed or embarrassed, he simply laughed it off and told everyone he was all organised.

Some of the team wondered just how organised Buck could actually be. “I bet you we turn up at the performance and he struts onto stage wearing one of Maddie’s dresses and a pair of trainers,” Chim said one morning while Buck was still in the locker room.

“You don’t think he’ll put in a little more effort than that?” Eddie asked, feeling the need to defend his best friend. “Buck doesn’t half ass things that are important to him.”

“And if he decided upon a career as a professional Queen, I’m sure he’d do spectacularly,” Chim agreed. “But this is for one night. I can’t see him putting in all that much effort for something that’s just supposed to be a bit of fun.”

“There _is_ a lot involved in the transformation,” Hen said. “Buck spends most of his spare time with you, Eddie - have _you_ seen him preparing for it?”

Eddie had to admit that he hadn’t, and Buck hadn't been spending less time with him and Christopher either. Despite what everyone liked to believe, he and Buck _weren’t_ joined at the hip though. Sure, they hung out a lot, and Buck was always helping him with Christopher, but he spent plenty of time doing his own thing as well. Eddie was sure that Buck was using that time to get everything sorted. “I think Buck’s gonna surprise you both,” Eddie told them.

“We’ll see,” Chim said, unconvinced.

Eddie wasn’t going to stand for that. He met Chim’s eyes with a challenging glint and said, “Wanna bet?”

Being of the 118, of course Chim did, and so did Hen. As Eddie threw fifty bucks into the pot, he hoped that his faith in his best friend wasn’t about to let him down. He really couldn't afford to lose fifty bucks, especially over how dolled up Buck could get.

oOoOo

The night of the event arrived and Buck waved at everyone as he left the station, a grin on his face and a skip in his step, sure signs that he was excited. Eddie felt his heart swell with fondness for Buck, and he took a moment to just bask in how lucky he was to have someone like Buck in his life. He’d _never_ had a friend like Buck, someone who he could count on to have his back as surely as Buck did. Had never had someone so supportive, who would drop everything to be there for him or Christopher. Of course, as soon as he started thinking about how wonderful Buck was, he started thinking about how wonderful they could be _together_ and that was never a train of thought that ended well. 

Buck was straight. He was so straight, he didn’t even bend in the wind. He was a staunch ally, would defend his LGBTQI+ friends to the death, and never got offended when a guy hit on him, but he would always let them down gently, telling them that he was flattered but he wasn’t interested. Buck hadn't blinked an eye at dressing up in drag but Eddie knew that that was because he was so confident that his heterosexuality wouldn’t be threatened by his participation. By the end of the night, he’d likely have the phone number of every single - and not so single - lady in the house.

Every now and then, Eddie would get down in the dumps about it; would feel his heart cracking as he took in that beautiful smile, the generous heart, and the pure sunshine that was all Buck and that Eddie would never be able to call his own. Then he would have to firmly remind himself that just because he wasn’t in a romantic relationship with his best friend, that didn't mean that Buck didn't love him or Christopher. He may not be able to have it all, but he still had Buck at his side and that was all that mattered at the end of the day. 

The team arrived at the bar where the competition was being held and they made sure that they secured seats right at the front of the stage so they could cheer on their team mate. They may have teased Buck mercilessly about volunteering but they were all immensely proud of him for taking part. No one had to say anything, they all just _knew_ that no matter how cobbled together Buck’s outfit, or how basic his makeup was, they would act like he was a finalist in Ru Paul’s Drag Race.

They had time for two rounds of drinks before the competition kicked off, and Eddie and Chim returned with their third just as the first participant was being announced on stage. Eddie sat and sipped his frozen cocktail as he watched as the Queen strutted across the stage in towering high heels, and he wondered just how much practice it took to be able to walk in shoes like those. 

“When is Buck coming on?” Chim asked as the second performer was being clapped off stage. “Does anyone know?”

“He told me he’s the seventh performer, just after the intermission,” Hen told him.

“So we’ll have time for more drinks then,” Chim decided and he downed the rest of his cocktail and hurried up to the bar. 

Hen rolled her eyes but happily accepted the fruity looking cocktail that Chim returned with by the time the third performer was finishing up. Eddie took his and found it a little sweet, but with a kick and by the time he had finished it, he was very pleasantly buzzed. He didn't normally drink cocktails, happy with beer, but tonight it had seemed the drink of choice for the team and he’d just gone along with it. During the intermission, he and Hen went to the bar to get them all more drinks, even though he knew that it would tip him over from tipsy to pissed.

Eddie’s stomach was alive with butterflies when he slid back into his seat, eager to see Buck on stage. If he were honest, he was simply happy to see Buck at _any time,_ and his body reacted much the same way whenever he did. He often felt like a silly high schooler with a crush, and told himself that if he started doodling both their names inside a love heart, he was going to have to kick his own ass. Tonight was different though, something entirely new and Eddie wasn’t sure what to expect. He was confident that Buck would bring his A game and he was looking forward to collecting his winnings from Hen and Chim, but he was also slightly nervous about how he’d react to seeing Buck in drag. There was no denying that most Queens’ performances were sexy and provocative, and even just thinking about Buck on stage, shaking and shimmying in a sparkling dress made him half hard. If he got through the evening without coming in his pants, he'd consider it a victory.

The lights dimmed, signalling the end of intermission, and Eddie quickly drained the last of his drink, eager to see Buck. 

“Ladies and gentleman,” the MC announced, “may I present to you, from the 118, Miiiiiiiiiss _Bella Blaze!”_

The curtain rose on the darkened stage and then a single spotlight illuminated the stage in a way that cast the figure standing in the centre in a dramatic silhouette. He got the distinct feel of a 1940s lounge singer, which was only confirmed when he made out the vintage microphone in front of the figure. Despite this, when the music began, Eddie recognised it as being Severo’s cover of Kygo’s _Stargazing._ Then the spotlight moved, bringing into focus Bella Blaze and Eddie’s breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight before him. 

The performers up until now had all been what he’d term ‘traditional Queens’, like the ones that he’d seen on the early seasons of Ru Paul’s Drag Race. They had all worn bright, flamboyant costumes, had big hair, and make up that popped. But not Bella Blaze. She was completely different.

Eddie could only describe her as elegant. She wore a long, fitted black dress that sparkled under the lighting, elbow high gloves, and a black wig pulled back in a victory roll before flowing down over her shoulders that made her blue eyes pop. Her makeup was minimalistic, drawing attention to her red, pouting lips, but Eddie’s heart skipped a beat when he noticed that the very distinctive birthmark had not been covered. That made something deep inside of him relax just a fraction. 

Bella’s lips quirked into a smile as her eyes met Eddie’s and he grinned back at her, putting his fingers to his lips and wolf whistling loudly. Then the first chorus was over and the lights dimmed as the drop kicked in before lights were strobing across the stage, making Bella’s dress sparkle even brighter, like an entire galaxy of stars. 

The crowd went wild, clapping and cheering, no one louder than the 118. They watched Bella’s performance, enraptured, and Eddie never wanted it to end but at the same time couldn’t wait for it to be over. The lyrics of the song resonated with him, he felt them down in his very bones and although once upon a time, he might have related it to his relationship with Shannon - of having to keep trying, even when it seemed hopeless - it now hit him differently. It now seemed to speak of finding new ground in a relationship, of being committed to taking it further, to making an effort to define it as something else. Maybe even transforming a friendship into something else. 

Buck might be straight, he might tell Eddie that he didn't want more with him, but at the end of the day, he wouldn’t know unless he tried. If Eddie never told Buck how much he loved him, he would never be open to the possibility of Buck saying it back. Their friendship was strong enough to survive the attempt if he was rejected, he had no doubt. Buck would never banish him for telling him how he really felt, so what was there to lose?

Nothing.

But there was _everything_ to be gained.

The song wound down to explosive applause and Bella Blaze, her cheeks flushed a rosy pink, and her smile blinding, took a gracious curtsy and blew them all kisses. She then looked directly at Eddie, and blew him one of his very own, before turning and making her graceful exit from the stage. 

“Wow,” Hen said, awed as the MC announced the next performer. 

“Holy shit,” Chim said. 

“I told you he’d kill it,” Eddie said and smirked at them, and then stood. “I’ll be back soon.”

Hen threw him a knowing glance and winked at him, but the rest of their table were already turning back to cheer on the next contestant. 

It didn't take much for Eddie to make his way backstage - a flash of his LAFD badge, a coy smile, and a shameless use of the infamous Diaz Puppy Dog Eyes, and he was wandering down a short corridor. The venue wasn't huge and there were only two greenrooms and Eddie poked his head in the first one, finding immediately what he was looking for.

All the performers were to remain in their costumes until the end presentation when the ‘winner’ would be announced (as it was for charity, the prize was bragging rights) and Eddie saw Buck sinking onto a chair at the far end of the greenroom, patting his face delicately to remove the sweat from his brow. Passing a flower arrangement, Eddie plucked a rose from it and hurried over to Buck, who hadn't yet seen him.

“That was some performance, Miss Blaze,” he purred, holding the rose out.

Buck’s eyes snapped up to Eddie’s and he was immediately beaming at him as he accepted the flower. “Eds! What are you doing back here?”

“I had to see you, Buck,” he said as earnestly as possible, sinking down onto his knees in front of him. 

“Yeah? Did you like it?” he asked, like an eager puppy.

Eddie laughed. “Are you kidding? Yours was the best performance of them all by far!”

“Shhh,” Buck said, holding a finger up to Eddie’s lips and looking furtively around the room. “You don't want to cause any tantrums,” he whispered.

Eddie arched a brow. “I didn't know there were _real_ Queens here, or are they just drama queens?”

Buck chuckled. “It’s kind of amazing - you take a bunch of ordinary guys and put them in padded dresses with a bit of contouring and _poof!_ Instant Queens! It’s been kind of cutthroat in here, actually.”

Eddie placed his hands on Buck’s knees to balance himself as he leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “Maybe I should stick around then, act as your bodyguard since you’re _totally_ gonna win.”

Buck’s breath hitched as Eddie’s breath puffed against his ear and he felt him shiver. “Maybe I chose the wrong song to perform,” Buck murmured huskily. 

“Oh? And what song should you have chosen instead?” Eddie purred.

Buck pulled back a little so he could make eye contact. “Ever heard of, _I Will Always Love You?”_

Eddie’s heart skipped again but there was no way that he could mistake the intent behind Buck’s words. “Yeah, I’ve heard of it,” he murmured. “It’s the soundtrack that plays every time I’m around you.”

Buck grinned at the cheesy line. “Is that so?”

“It is.”

“What a coincidence,” he whispered, leaning in so their foreheads pressed together. “I have the same soundtrack in my head when you’re around.”

Eddie grinned and then asked, “Does this mean that you’ll go out to dinner with me on Saturday?”

“I would love to,” Buck told him.

“I really want to kiss you right now,” Eddie confessed.

“Eddie Diaz,” Buck said in a sultry voice, leaning in close to his ear, “if you smudge my lipstick, I will end you.”

Eddie burst out laughing at this and pulled away, holding his hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright, no mussing the makeup, got it.”

Buck looked at him imperiously. “I’m glad you understand the gravity of the situation.”

“Oh, I do,” Eddie said, getting to his feet. “But when you win, I’m climbing onto that stage and kissing you senseless and there’s nothin’ you can do to stop me.”

“Is that a promise?”

“You know it, Princess.”

Buck rolled his eyes and waved him off. “Go on, get out of here. The others will be wondering where you are.”

Eddie nodded and blew him a kiss before turning and making his way across the room. He stopped in the doorway as Buck called his name.

“Eddie? By the way, I’m no princess - I’m a Queen through and through.”

Eddie winked and gave an extravagant bow in Buck’s direction. “I stand corrected, Your Majesty. It won’t happen again.”

Buck’s lips quirked, not quite able to hide his smile. “See you on stage, Mr Diaz.”

“I look forward to it, Miss Blaze.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't exactly sure of which pronouns to use during this fic so if I have it wrong, please correct me. As this is a once off thing for Buck, I referred to Bella Blaze as she/her during the performance but afterwards in the greenroom, although still in costume, it's not a performance and it's just Buck and so I used he/him.


End file.
